


You come first

by Cremoy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tennis, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love at First Sight, Tennis player!lexa, doctor!clarke, love and fluff, wimbledon au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 08:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10940736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cremoy/pseuds/Cremoy
Summary: Lexa is a tennis player with only one purpose in life, win Wimbledon.Clarke is a doctor who doesn't believe in love, or maybe that's what she told hersel





	You come first

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo..this is my first attempt at Fanfic. I'm not sure if I'll be any good with this.

Finally..

The most awaiting time of the season is here..at least most awaiting for her.   
Last tournament before the break that precede the US season..in her hometown..and probably the most important of the year..definitely the most prestigious.   
Lexa knows that this is her year, she feel it in her guts. After her results in the clay season, especially the final at the France Open, she knows that Wimbledon will be hers. During all her life, all her trainings, she had only one purpose in mind. Win Wimbledon.   
Nothing..nothing will get between her and her goal. She will succede, for her parents, for her sister, for Costia..no, not for Costia, for herself, but not for Costia.   
"Whoa Lex. We're just sparring. Try not to kill me with that service of yours!"  
"Sorry An! I was just enjoying my first service on the grass". No need to tell Anya where those thoughts went.   
She was lucky to have Anya. Her sparring partner, her therapist, her best friend, her sister..all her family.   
There was a time when Anya was the raising star of the Woods family. The most watched teenage tennis player of the U.K. At age 18 she was already in the top 100. Until the accident. That damned day who took the life of their parents and the career of her sister. Lexa was just a child back then, and was waiting for her family at a friend house. They never arrived. Anya woke up with both legs broken and a 10 years old sister to raise.   
She will forever be grateful for Anya. And this trophy will be mostly for her.   
"Haaah!"  
"Lex! Lexa! What happened! Hey hey.."  
"My ankle..I put it down and I felt something wrong.."  
Anya took the ankle to give it a check.   
"O my God Anya, what if it's broken? What about the tournament? And my career? Fuck! Fuck!"  
"Hey drama queen..can you keep your panties on? Would you?" "It's not broken. It's just sprained. We just need a good physiotherapist and in a couple of day you will be ready to conquer the world"  
"Fuck! I cannot afford a couple of day off court. The tournament will start in two weeks and I have to win this, not just be the cute hometown girl who could but didn't."  
"Cute hometown girl uh?"   
"Fuck you An"  
Anya and Lexa were used to this. The bickering. Was a big part of their relationship, and neither of them would trade it.   
"Come on big baby. We need to find you a doctor that will fix your ankle in no time so you can go back to your full time practice"  
"Hey An. I don't want the tournament doctor. The rumor will spread and my opposers could use this against me"  
Anya rolled her eyes but didn't say anything else, she helped Lexa get off the court and collected their things.   
"We are lucky that we are home. It shouldn't be difficult to find a good physiotherapist here. I will call Ray and ask her to find the best doctor in town and to take an appointment for you"  
Lexa features softened looking at her sister doing all that for her. "Thanks for this An. You know that you are my favorite sister right?" That was her way to say thank you to her sister for much more than a call to a dictor.   
"Lex..I'm your only sister.."  
"I know that..but still."  
Anya was already calling Raven Rays, her best friend who lived in London and knew everything and everyone.   
"Rays here.."  
"Hey Rav. How's it going? It's An"  
"Hey blondie! How are you? I forgot that you would be in town for the month! How's the big champion baby sister?"  
"Actually I'm calling for her. She sprained her ankle today and she's been crying and complaining since then. It's not even that serious but you know her..she's a big soft baby" Anya said looking at Lexa who was rolling her eyes so hard that for a moment she feared they would get stuck.   
"Oh God! Not now! I know how important is this tournament to her. "  
"Yes exactly. We need a physiotherapist that can put her back on her feet as soon as possible so she can be on the court to let out all that sexual frustration that she has going on" At that Lexa tossed a ball to the head of her sister who just laughed in return.   
"Well, if that's the case I have the right person for the job..both jobs" Raven added with a tone that probably was for the best that Lexa couldn't hear. "I will call doctor Griffin and take an appointment for you. She's Octavia roommate and I know that she's one of the best. She's very young but has already made a name for herself."  
Octavia was Raven girlfriend and if Raven thought that her roommate was one of the best in town than she was one of the best in town for sure.   
"Ok Rav. Thanks. Send me the address and if you want we can see each other after the visit and go grab something to eat."  
Anya looked at Lexa during her proposal to see if her sister would agree with her plan, and by the tiny smile on Lexa lips she knew that Lexa wouldn't mind see Raven.   
Raven was like a second big sister to Lexa, and even if they spent only a few day a year together, she was family, and her and Anya could use more of that..God knows how much.   
"Yeah great! I'll bring Octavia and see you there after Lexa visit! Later An!"  
"Later Rav. Can't wait to see you again"  
After the call, Anya collected all Lexa stuff and help her to their car. Not after Lexa was sure that no one of her opponents would be around to witness her injury.   
"Come on big baby boo. Let's fix that ankle of yours and forget about today."  
A grumpy Lexa got in the car, sure that that was certainly a day to be forget.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys will enjoy this story and please be kind with me. English is not my first language so if I'll write something very wrong..or just wrong..let me know and I will fix it.


End file.
